Missing
by JayBird0009
Summary: Robin and Raven go MIA.When the Titans find the pair, all is not as it seems...Strange things start to happen with Robin,and Raven's memory starts to return...but what does it all mean?
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: **Following lengthy talks with DC Comics, WB Animation and other concerned parties (hereafter called 'Persons A'), it has emerged that I, JayBird0009 (hereafter refered to as 'Persons B') does in no way have any conections, nor can claim any ownership of 'Teen Titans', or related affiliates. Persons A have requested that Persons B stop calling and asking "Aw, come on. I only wanna own them for a few days!", and cease all contact with them. Persons B is well miffed.

**SUMMARY: **Robin and Raven go MIA. When the Titans find the pair, all is not as it seems...

**NOTE: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Bwahahaha! Did you miss me? Just so you know, this is NOT the sequal to 'Tale of Two Cities' that I was goin' on about. This is completely unrelated. Right-e-o, here we go (hey, that rhymed!)!

**MISSING**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Split up." Robin said, looking at the three possible routes that lay ahead of them. "Star and BB," He looked at the two. "Take the left. Cyborg." He turned to face him. "Take the Right. Raven and I'll take the centre."

They had been following some low-life who'd broken into JumpTech Industries science lab. They'd followed him down into the sewers when they'd come to an intersection. The Titan's nodded and headed off in seperate directions. Robin ran down the centre tunnel, followed closely by Raven, who flew just a few feet behind him. They moved in silence. There was no sign of him anywhere, Robin was convinced they'd come the wrong way. Lost in his thoughts, not really paying attention to where he was going, he was suprised to hear Raven call out his name.

He stopped just in time, skidding to a halt on the brink of a sixty feet drop. He looked down and released a sigh of relief. Below them was a room, with a large vat of water in the centre and several peices of machinery lying aound. He turned back to face Raven. "I'm thinkin' he didn't come this way." He said. No sooner had he finished his sentence than they heard a laugh below. A manic laugh. Robin turned to look down the vertical drop. "Or maybe he did." He said, seeing the guy run across the room.

Raven flew past him, grabbing him under his arms as she did so. As they landed, Robin took his comunicator out of his pocket and called the other Titans. "We found him." He said, taking of after the guy. He didn't say anything else. They'd be able to track his or Raven's signal. They guy took of down another tunnel and stopped a few feet ahead of them. Robin stopped, as did Raven, hovering a few feet above the ground.

"So," The man said. His voice was cold and even. "You're the great Teen Titans." He didn't turn around. "Robin, The Boy Wonder and the witch, Raven." He laughed. "Well," He said, turning to face them. "It's good to meet you at last."

Robin tried, but failed to see his face in the dim light. "Who are you?" He asked.

"All in good time," he said. "First things first."

"What do you want?" Raven asked. "Why were you at the lab?"

"Like I said." He let out a small laugh. "First things first." He reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a comunicator. Robin and Raven both ran forwards, ready to take the device off of him. Before they could reach him, they both froze. Neither could move, nor speak. "Time to take a little trip." The man said, pressing another button on the device. A bright light surrounded the two and then, nothing.

The man chuckled to himself. "Well," He said to nobody. "Time to go home." He turned the device on himself, before vanishing.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"I'm tellin' you, the signal is comin' from here!" Cyborg said, looking around himself. They stood in a small tunnel off a larger room.

"Then why are they not here?" Starfire asked, also looking around.

"Dude!" Beastboy said, "Maybe they're invisable!"

"Say what?" Cyborg said, looking at him as if he'd gone insane. "Maybe my tracker's off?" He was definatly picking up Robin _and _Raven's signal form this location. He couldn't understand why they wern't here.

Beastboy shrugged before turning into a bloodhound and sniffing his way around the dark tunnel.

"They must be somewhere." Starfire said. "People do not dissapear!"

"Dude," Beastboy said, turning back into his normal form. He stood and walked over to Cyborg, holding out his hand. In it were Robin's and Raven's comunicators.

"Maybe they just dropped them?" Cyborg suggested. "They could still be chasing the guy somewhere."

"They must be." Starfire said. "And we must find them and assist them." She started out of the tunnel, then turned back to face them. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Where do we look?" Beastboy asked, looking from Starfire to Cyborg, who shrugged.

"They are somewhere," Starfire said, turning back out of the tunnel. "And that is where we shall look." She left the tunnel.

"Somewhere." Beastboy repeated. "Does she know how big this city is?" He asked, watching her retreating form.

Cyborg shrugged again. "She has a point though." He looked down at Beastboy. "They are somewhere." He started after Starfire. "We just gotta find where 'somewhere' is."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The Titan's had been searching the city for hours. They'd searched as a team, split up and searched. Flown over the city, walked under the city. There was no sign of Raven nor Robin.

"Maybe we should just go back to the Tower?" Beastboy suggested. They'd been searching alone, and met up to see if anyone had found anything - which they hadn't. "It's staring to get dark."

"BB's right." Cyborg said, looking at Starfire. "We won't find them in the dark. Who knows," He looked back at Beastboy. "Maybe they're back in the Tower now. We've looked everywhere else."

"No!" Starfire cried. "People do not dissapear! You have told me this before and it was not true! We must find them." She looked from Beastboy to Cyborg. "They are our friends, they may need our help." They couldn't give up now. Robin and Raven had to be somewhere. They had to find them.

"Star," Cyborg said, trying to calm her down. "We've looked everywhere and we've found nothing."

"We must find them." She repeated, sadly.

"We will." Cyborg said, "But we just can't search in the dark."

"They might have just down something stupid," Beastboy said. "Y'know. Chased the guy outta town or something." He smiled at Starfire. "Y'know how determined Robin can get when he's after someone."

Starfire nodded. "I hope you are correct." She sighed, sadly.

In truth, Bestboy had no idea where the pair could be. How could they just vanish? Where the hell had they gone? Everyplace he could think of, he'd searched. Nothing. He hadn't even picked up a scent of either of them anywhere. By the lookes of it, Cyborg and Starfire search had been just as usless. He just hoped they were OK.

TBC...

OKOKOKOK! I know it was short, just a taster, really. Let me know what you think. I like the idea of this stroy (well, when it gets going! lol!), so I hope you'll like it too. I'm off now. I need to go to work (damn it!).

Lataz, JayBird0009


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: **Following lengthy talks with DC Comics, WB Animation and other concerned parties (hereafter called 'Persons A'), it has emerged that I, JayBird0009 (hereafter refered to as 'Persons B') does in no way have any conections, nor can claim any ownership of 'Teen Titans', or related affiliates. Persons A have requested that Persons B stop calling and asking "Aw, come on. I only wanna own them for a few days!", and cease all contact with them. Persons B is well miffed.

**SUMMARY: **Robin and Raven go MIA. When the Titans find the pair, all is not as it seems...

**NOTE: **Sorry it's taken me **_AGES_** To update, I've been really ill. It sucks. Anyway, thanx for the reviews!

**MISSING**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She was in the sewers, in the room with the large tanks. She looked around her, regreting when she did. The sudden movement made her vision blur and her head pound. What had happened? One minute, she and Robin were chasing someone, the next she was here? Wait, Robin! She looked around herself again - this time moving her head a little slower. She spotted him lying not far away. She stood and walked over to him, feeling a little unsteady on her feet. "Robin?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

He rolled over onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking at her. "Raven?" He asked. She nodded. "What happened?" He asked. The last he could remember, they were chasing some guy under the city, now they were here.

"I don't know." She said, looking around herself again as if to find some answers.

Robin sat up. "Woh." He said, closing his eyes. His vision was swimming and he suddenly had a pounding sensation in his head.

"Are you OK?" Raven asked, looking at him concerened.

He opened his eyes. "Yeah." He said, reaching around to grab his communicator. "My com's gone." He said, looking confussed.

Raven checked her pockets. "Mine too."

"We should head back to the Tower." He said, standing. "If they're out looking for us we can contact them from there."

Raven stood and followed him back to the street.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It didn't take them long to reach the Tower. It was dark and quiet when they entered. "Where are they?" Raven asked more to herself than Robin.

Robin shrugged. "Maybe they're still looking for us." He suggested.

They walked through the Tower making their way to the lounge. Robin walked in first. Cyborg and Beastboy were sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Starfire was no where to be seen. Raven walked in behind Robin. "Nice to see they're worried about us." She said dryly.

Cyborg turned around to face them. "Oh my God." He said, standing, but not moving.

Beastboy also turned around to face them. He didn't say anything, he just stared at them in silence.

"Erm," Raven said, feeling uncomfortable. "Do we have something on our faces?"

"Oh my God." Cyborg repeated.

Beastboy jumped over the sofa and ran over to them, hugging them both. "You're back!" He exclaimed. "I can't beleive you're back! Are you OK?"

"Erm, Beastboy." Robin said, breaking free of his grasp. "We've only been gone a couple of hours."

Cyborg - who had walked over to join them - looked at Robin with a puzzled expression on his face. He looked at Raven. "Erm," He turned to face Beastboy, who looked equally puzzled. "You've been gone for almost two weeks." He said, looking from Robin to Raven, his face now full of concern and worry.

"What!" Robin and Raven asked in unison, looking at each other.

"How is that possible? I mean..." Robin looked from Beastboy to Cyborg to Raven. "Wh..." He shrugged.

"We just woke up exactly where we were knocked out." Raven said, trying to control the rising feeling of panic she now had. "In the sewer."

Beastboy shook his head. "We went back there a million times." He said, sounding sad, "We found your comunicators, but you wern't there."

"I think we should go to the lab," Cyborg said, "Run a few tests on you, check everything's OK."

Robin and Raven nodded. How could they have been gone for almost a fortnight? What the hell had happened? "Where's Star?" He asked, sudenly realising she wasn't here.

"She out looking for you two." Cyborg said. "She took it pretty hard when we couldn't find you. She's been searching pretty much 24-7."

"I'll give her a call." Beastboy suggested. "Tell her you're back." He still sounded shocked. "I'll meet you downstairs."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Everything looks normal." Cyborg said, looking at the monitors. "Your systems looks clear, no micro-organisms." He shook his head. "No explanation. No nothin'."

As he finished, Beastboy entered the room, followed closely by Starfire. "Friends!" She shrieked, running over to them. "You are returned to us!" She tightly hugged Robin, then Raven. "You are well." She said, looking at them with a tear in her eye. "You are unharmed? Tell me, where have you been? We have been searching the high and the low for you." She looked at them, then, when they didn't answer, turned to face Cyborg. "Why do they not answer? they have lost their voices?" She asked, panic stricken. "Their memories!" She staretd to cry.

"Star." Robin said, standing and hugginf her slightly. "We're OK." She looked at him, unsure. "Honestly." Raven nodded as if backing up his story. "We just," He shrugged and turned to look at Raven quickly. "We don't know where we were. We don't remember."

"You..." She looked from Robin to Raven. "You cannot remember?" She asked, sounding puzzled. They both shook their heads.

"Their scan's are clear," Cyborg informed her and Beastboy. "But I think you should both stay here tonight, just incase." He said to Raven and Robin.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Robin said, heading back to his bed. He was supprised when he yawned. He hadn't though he was tired.

"We should let you get some rest." Beastboy said. "Glad you're back dude," He turned to face Raven. "Dudette." Raven scoffed at being called 'Dudette', if that was even a word - she highly doubted it. Beastboy smiled at them both and left. Cyborg said his goodbye's too before following Beastboy.

"I am happy you have both returned." Starfire said, smiling. "I shall make our friend the Tameranian pudding of Joy." She giggle slightly before leaving.

"Good luck Cyborg and Beastboy." Raven muttered.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Where was he, he didn't know. Robin walked slowly down the rocky path. It was pitch black all around him. He could sense he was being watched, but by who, or what, he couldn't tell. It was strange. In this dark place he found a strange sence of belonging. He felt strangly at home. He walked up some stone stairs into a cave. Or what he though was a cave. As soon as he entered it, he exited out of the otherside. It was lighter here. The path was lined with dead, wilted trees and what looked like stars lit the night sky. Raven's sat in the trees, watching his evert move. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of dread and fear. He could hear something not far off, though he wan't sure what. He carried on walking, though he could feel himself begin to panic. He didn't want to carry on, but he knew he had too. A part of him wanted to, to see what was ahead, waiting for him. He rounded a corner and found himself faced with a maze. He entered it cautiously, although he had the feeling he knew exactly where to go, he just didn't know where that was.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven wondered down the vast corridors of the house she was in. She had no idea where she was. The house was massive. She'd stumbled into at least nine bedrooms already, along with a library, a study and a very large dining room. Although she had no idea where she was, she felt strangly like she knew. The paintings on the walls had a strange sense of the familiar about them. She made her way across the large hall to a small door in the corner. It was a small room - or maybe a large cupboard - full of polished silver. She walked in and over to the corner, easily finding a small, concealed switch. She pressed it and a set of shelves moved aside revealing a set of stone steps downwards. She waslked down them and found herself in a cave. She walked in a little futher. There was a large sealed steel door to her left. She walked past it. She knew where she was. She was in the Bat Cave. But why the hell was she here? She walked onwards until she found another door. She walked through it.

She was in an circus. On a highwire platform. She looked around her - there was nobody about. She was about to turn around and climb down the ladder when she noticed two people on the platform opposite. A man and a woman. They were smiling, looking around them and waving as if to a crowd. Raven looked around herself again. She saw nobody. She looked down and noticed what looked like the Ringmaster. He was saying something to the invisable crowd, though she couldn't work out what. She turned her attention back to the couple on the other platform. She suddenly had a overwhelming fear. She had to stop them. She tried to call out, but couldn't speak. She watch on in horror as the couple both jumped into the air and grabbed hold of their trapeze. They swang out a few feet before the wire's snapped and they both fell to the ground. Raven watched on, unable to look away. She closed her eyes just before they hit the floor.

She wiped away the tear that ran dwon her cheek.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Robin woke with a start. That was, without a doubt, the strangest dream he'd ever had in his life. Where was he? He'd had a feeling on knowing in the dream, but now he was awake... He rolled over onto his side, wondering about the dream. It had scared him a little. He'd rememberd making ut of the maze, but he couldn't remember what had been on the other side. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and looking at the clock. It was

am. Not much point in trying to go back to sleep, he though. He sat up and streched. He yawned a little. Then turned to face Raven. She was still asleep. She was frowning though. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Whatever it was, it didn't look that good. She muttered someting in her sleep before tossing sharply. He wondered for a moment if he should wake her. She seemed to be having a nightmare. He walked over to her bed. "Raven." He said softly. She muttered something agian, which sounded a lot like "No." He said her name again.

She gasped and opened her eyes. "Robin?" She asked, sounding supprised.

He nodded. "You were having a bad dream." He said, smiling a little at her.

"Oh." Was all she said, sounding relieved. "You're awake early." She said, looking at the clock.

He nodded, "Yeah." He said, sitting back on his bed. "I had the weirdest dream." He said, shaking his head.

"Me too." Raven said, sitting up. "I was in the Bat Cave for some reason." She shook her head.

"Yeah?" Robin asked. "I don't know where I was. It was real strange." He shrugged, looking at her. "It was dark." He informed her. "And there were trees. Dead trees." He shrugged. "I dunno."

"There was a circus too." Raven said. Robin's head shot up. "I was on a trapeze platform or something," She continued, not noticing Robin's reaction. "There were some people on the opposite one and..." She sighed.

"Were they in red?" Robin asked, sounding nervous of the answer.

Raven looked at him supprised. "Yeah." She said.

Robin looked at her. "Does a tall stone maze mean anything to you?" He asked. "With a dark cave. And rows of trees along a rocky path." He said.

She looked at him, her face registering what he was talking about. "Yes." She said flatly. Robin had had her dream. Her dream where she's wondering around her own mind, lost. Not sure what she's looking for. "You knew where you were going, but you didn't know where the path would end." She said, looking at the floor.

Robin nodded. "They fell, didn't they?" He asked. Raven nodded, still not looking at him. "We just had each other's nightmares." He said, standing and walking the length of the room, stopping when he reached the end of Raven's bed. "What the hell happened to us?" He asked.

TBC...

Again, sorry about the delay. But I'm better now (kinda), so I should be able to update more -Yey! Anywhos, let me know what you think (" , ) HintHint.

Lataz, Jaybird0009


End file.
